I Love You, Mr Nerd !
by mean-me
Summary: Meanie. Gyuwon. Yaoi. Boyslove. Tentang bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kim Mingyu.
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU, MR. NERD !**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Wonwoo sibuk di depan cermin kamarnya. Tak memperdulikan ibunya yang berteriak dari luar memintanya keluar kamar. Jadwal kuliahnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi tapi Wonwoo bahkan belum sarapan. Wonwoo bukan seorang model yang akan melakukan sesi pemotretan sehingga butuh waktu lama untuk memastikan penampilannya. Ia hanya ingin tampil sempurna di depan pujaan hatinya. Kim Mingyu.

Ayolah ! Wonwoo selalu tampil sempurna bahkan jika hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana jeans. Tapi hari ini adalah hari terpenting dalam hidupnya. Selama hampir empat bulan berpacaran dengan Kim Mingyu. Baru kali ini pemuda tampan itu (menurut Wonwoo) mengajaknya kencan. Omo ! Wonwoo ingin berteriak saking senangnya karena hal itu.

Jangan anggap Wonwoo berlebihan. Hal itu wajar, mengingat Mingyu itu seorang pria kaku yang hanya memetingkan kehidupan akademisnya. Selalu bersemedi di perpustakaan saat waktu senggang lalu menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya. Hidup Mingyu bisa dikatakan jauh lebih parah dari kata membosankan. Tapi tidak bagi Wonwoo. Mingyu itu menyenangkan. Pria itu akan selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, selalu meminjamkan bahunya saat ia lelah. Yah, walaupun jarang menghiburnya saat ia sedih tapi Wonwoo tahu Mingyu itu hanya belum terbiasa untuk peduli dengan orang lain.

Tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka, Wonwoo selalu mengerti jika Mingyu itu sibuk. Karena selain sekolah Mingyu juga mengurusi keuangan perusahaan ayahnya. Seringkali Wonwoo menemani Mingyu di perpustakaan sampai sore, walaupun pemuda itu tak pernah meminta Wonwoo untuk menemaninya. Wonwoo menyukai buku, tapi ia lebih suka saat melihat Mingyu membaca buku. Jadi menurutnya itu alasan yang cukup mengapa ia mau menemani Mingyu.

Dan kemarin adalah hari dimana semuanya berubah. Entah mengapa Mingyu datang ke kantin menghampirinya. Awalnya Wonwoo mengira Mingyu lapar makanya pemuda itu datang ke kantin. Tapi saat ia melihat Mingyu datang ke arahnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ingin meledak dalam perutnya. Dan saat pemuda tampan itu mengajaknya berkencan. Sungguh. Wonwoo ingin rasanya berteriak seperti orang gila disana.

Wonwoo tak pernah menghitung berapa kali ia mengajak Mingyu untuk berkencan namun pemuda tampan itu selalu menemukan cara untuk menolak ajakan Wonwoo. Tentu saja Wonwoo pernah marah dengan hal itu. Tapi pada dasarnya Wonwoo yang memang mencintai Mingyu beserta seluruh sifat Mingyu, jadi apa mau di kata. Tak sampai dua hari ia tak tahan marah dengan Mingyu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi hubungannya dengan Wonwoo terbilang tak ada kemajuan hanya diam di tempat. Jujur ia iri dengan hubungan Seungchol dan Jeonghan, orang tua mereka bahkan sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Hansol dan Seungkwan juga sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Sementara ia dan Mingyu hanya diam ditempat, dari dulu sampai sekarang tak ada perubahan.

"Jeon Wonwoo ! Mau sampai kapan kau di dalam sana hah ? Mingyu sudah menunggumu di depan!" teriak ibunya.

Oh My ! Wonwoo bahkan sampai lupa kalau Mingyu akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Wonwoo menuruni tangga dengan brutal dan memakai sepatunya secepat kilat. Sementara ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar melihat kelakuan putranya.

Wonwoo dengan senyum menawannya berlari keluar rumah sambil menenteng jaket. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain saat ini, kencan dengan kekasihnya. Orang lain mungkin akan menganggap hal ini biasa saja, tapi ini kencan pertamanya dengan Mingyu selama mereka berhubungan dan kali ini Mingyu yang mengajaknya duluan. Entah kesurupan apa kekasihnya itu.

"Hai, Min...gyu ?"

Wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi cengo saat melihat penampilan Mingyu didepan pagar rumahnya. Mingyu berdiri di samping mobilnya, dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat keheranan oleh pujaan hatinya itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Mingyu tampil sedikit berbeda. Hari biasanya Mingyu bahkan tidak perduli dengan apa yang dipakainya, ia hanya memakai kaus oblong dan sweater seperti orang sakit lalu celana jeans. Tapi hari ini Mingyu memakai kaus oblong berwarna hitam dan jaket jeans berwarna biru tua yang tidak dikancingkan. Ke bawah lagi Wonwoo makin dibuat melongo. Sejak kapan Mingyu memakai ripped jeans ?

Oh man !

Tak ada lagi kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya. Hari ini ia memakai kontak lensa berwarna abu-abu. Sialan ! Itu membuat Mingyu makin terlihat menawan hari ini. Wonwoo kembali bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang merasuki kekasihnya itu.

"Jja ! Masuklah. Jadwalmu akan dimulai sebentar lagi kan ?"

"Ah, ya."

Wonwoo tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap apa. Ia terlalu dibuat heran dengan penampilan kekasihnya itu. Well, itu hanya sebagian kecil perasaannya. Sisanya ia kerahkan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menginvasi pipinya sejak melihat Mingyu di depan pagar rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil Mingyu pergi dari depan rumah Wonwoo. Suasana hening pun menyergap keduanya.

"Kemana Paman Jang ? Tidak biasanya kau mau menyetir sendiri ?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Paman Jang mengambil cuti karena anaknya menikah. Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapat surat ijin mengemudi kok." Jawab Mingyu.

Kemudian suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara penyiar radio yang berbicara melantur kesana sini.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdiri diantara tumpukan buku-buku yang menjulang tinggi. Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu yang berjalan di depannya. Entah sudah buku keberapa yang Mingyu ambil, tangannya dan tangan kekasihnya itu bahkan sudah penuh. Wonwoo bahkan hampir saja tersandung kaki kursi karena tak bisa melihat ke bawah. Pandangannya terhalangi oleh buku-buku yang Mingyu ambil.

Brukk...

Akhirnya ! Mingyu pun menaruh buku-buku yang dibawanya disalah satu meja disana.

Haahh...

Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. Dua jam ! Dua jam ia dan Mingyu memutari perpustakaan ini dan lihatlah buku-buku yang ada di meja mereka. Bertumpuk seperti gunung. Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat tumpukan itu. Sementara Wonwo hampir saja pingsan membayangkan mereka akan membaca buku sebanyak ini.

Wonwoo pikir Mingyu merubah penampilannya, membuatnya terpesona lalu mengendarai mobil berdua. Hanya berdua tanpa supir. Wonwoo pikir Mingyu melakukan itu semua untuk kencan spektakuler mereka. Tapi sepertinya hanya itu hanya ada dalam pikiran Wonwoo. Nyatanya Mingyu malah membawanya ke perpustakaan kota. Wonwoo memang suka membaca buku, tapi hari ini ia mengutuk beda kotak sialan itu. Mengapa pula Mingyu membawanya kesini ? Mereka harusnya menikmati makan siang bersama, lalu pergi ke taman bermain, menonton film bersama dan Wonwoo bisa bermanja-manja ria dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Mingyu-yah, kau yakin mau membaca semua ini ?" tanya Wonwoo sambil duduk di bangku.

"Sebenarnya aku mengambilkan buku-buku ini untukmu. Jadi kau harus membacanya, ini cocok untuk jurusan kuliahmu bukan ? Aku akan pergi mengambil buku lain untuk kubaca. Ingat kau harus membacanya !"

Dan Mingyu pun menghilang balik rak buku yang menjulang tinggi dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menatap horror tumpukan buku didepannya.

Mingyu itu sangat perhatian. Saat tahu Wonwoo belum sarapan pun, ia rela memberikan bekalnya untuk Wonwoo padahal ia sendiri juga belum sarapan. Mingyu juga sangat baik. Ia rela kembali lagi ke kampus padahal ia baru saja sampai di rumah karena saat itu hujan dan Wonwoo tak membawa payung. Mingyu itu culun. Sudah ribuan kali teman-teman Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak perduli. Cinta Wonwoo itu tulus pada Mingyu, dia bahkan tak perduli bagaimana Mingyu mengabaikan ajakan kencannya dan lebih memperhatikan bukunya dibanding Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam dan ia hampir selesai membaca satu buku tetapi Mingyu belum juga kembali. Pantatnya pegal karena terlalu lama duduk, jadi Wonwoo berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Mingyu. Dan nihil. Chanyeol tak mungkin tersesat, kan ?

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rak buku tentang sains, pasti Mingyu ada disana mengingat bagaimana hebohnya Mingyu saat membicarakan hal itu dengannya. Dan benar saja, ia melihat kekasihnya sedang berdiri menyender di rak buku dengan satu tangannya yang memegang buku dan tangan satunya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Wajahnya terlihat serius menatap deretan huruf di buku. Mingyu itu tampan, matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, rambutnya yang ia cat menjadi abu-abu kebiruan dan ditambah dengan tinggi badannya yang seperti model. Mingyu tak kalah tampan dengan Seungchol atau Hansol.

Mingyu-yah.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu dan bermaksud untuk menepuk bahunya, tapi pemuda itu malah pergi. Sepertinya Mingyu memang tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ia berada dibelakangnya. Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu yang berjalan menuju rak buku memasak. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, sejak kapan Mingyu memasak ? Bukankah ada puluhan maid yang siap sedia memasakkan apapun untuknya ?

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat tubuh jangkung Mingyu. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Mingyu, tapi sepertinya kekasihnya itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Oh ya ? Kukira kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di perusahaan appa, Mingyu-ie."

WHAT ?! Mingyu-ie ? Yah ! Siapa sih yang berani memanggil Mingyu dengan begitu akrabnya ? Hell ! Sejak kapan pula Mingyu punya teman seorang yeoja. Dan apa-apaan itu Mingyu-ie katanya, ia bahkan yang notabene adalah pacarnya tak pernah memanggil Mingyu seperti itu. Wonwoo segera menarik-narik lengan kemeja Wonwoo, memberitahu bahwa ia ada disana.

"Oh Wonwoo-yah ! Kau disini ? Sudah selesai membacanya ?"

Great ! Bahkan saat ia cemburu seperti sekarang ini Mingyu masih saja mengkhawatirkan buku-buku sialan itu. Segera saja ia menautkan jarinya dengan jari Mingyu. Dan menarik lengan Mingyu ke bawah, mensejajarkan telinga Mingyu dengan wajahnya.

"Aku lapar Mingyu-yah." Rengek Wonwoo.

"Siapa dia ? Adik sepupumu kah ?" tanya yeoja itu. Ingin sekali Wonwoo merobek mulut yeoja di hadapannya karena memanggil Mingyu dengan sebutan sok manis seperti itu.

"Bukan. Dia temanku, Jin Hee-ah." Jawab Mingyu.

WHAT ?! Teman katanya ? Dasar namja sialan ! Muka Wonwoo memerah, tangannya mengepal kuat. Emosinya tertahan. Kalau saja ini bukan di perpustakaan mungkin saja Wonwoo sudah menonjok Mingyu sekarang. Lalu Mingyu anggap apa hubungan mereka selama empat bulan terakhir ini ? Wonwoo memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Hai ! Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, TEMANNYA Mingyu !"sahut Wonwoo denga senyum palsunya.

"Annyeong, Wonwoo-ssi, namaku Baek Jin Hee, senang berkenalan denganmu. Mingyu pasti senang mempunyai teman sepertimu." Jawab Jin Hee.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum miris menjawab perkataan Jin Hee. Sungguh ia muak berada disini. Mingyu dan Jin Hee kembali meneruskan obrolan mereka. Wonwoo tak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Wonwoo larut dalam pikirannya. Jika Mingyu tak menganggapnya kekasih dan lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dengan Jin Hee, Wonwoo merasa tak ada lagi alasan Wonwoo untuk tetap berdiri disini. Jika Mingyu memang tak menginginkannya Wonwoo hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Ah, aku pulang dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan, permisi."

Wonwoo menyela obrolan mereka berdua kemudian membungkukkan badannya kepada dua orang di depannya.

Sret ...

Hati Wonwoo berdebar. Tangannya di tahan oleh Mingyu. Apakah ini tandanya Mingyu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan ? Wonwoo membalikkan badannya seraya menatap Mingyu dengan penuh harap.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan, Wonwoo-yah ? Sepertinya aku akan agak lama disini."

Wonwoo hampir saja benar-benar menonjok Mingyu mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Kemana Mingyu yang perhatian dan rela melakukan apapun demi dirinya ? Chanyeol berubah semenjak Jin Hee berada disini. Tidak. Mingyu memang tak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya. Memberikannya bekal saat ia belum sarapan ? Mingyu memang melakukannya tapi itu setelah dipaksa Seungchol dan Hansol. Mingyu memang tak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya secara tulus. Menjemputnya saat sedang hujan ? Itupun karena barang Mingyu yang ketinggalan di kelas setelah itu pun Wonwoo diturunkan di halte bus. Jadi tetap saja Wonwoo pulang sendirian.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri ? Lanjutkan saja obrolanmu dan jangan perdulikan aku." Ucap Wonwoo seraya menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu dan berlalu dari sana.

"Tidakkah kau sadar tindakanmu itu sangat berlebihan padanya, Mingyu-yah ?" Jin Hee membuka suaranya. Mingyu melirik kearah Jin Hee, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah dimana Wonwoo menghilang.

"Aku bahkan tadi melihat ia seperti ingin menangis." Lanjut Jin Hee

"Haishhh ! Bisakah nonna tidak membuatku menjadi terlalu jahat padanya ?" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau memang jahat karena memperlakukannya seperti itu, dasar bodoh !" Pekik Jin Hee melupakan kenyataan bahwa mereka masih di dalam perpustakaan.

Oke ! Dia mulai menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo. Mingyu melakukan ini semua hanya ingin mengetes Wonwoo saja. Apakah Wonwoo benar-benar mencintai dirinya atau tidak, Mingyu sendiri bingung dengan Wonwoo yang mau berpacaran dengan lelaki culun sepertinya. Hei ! Ia tidak benar-benar culun ! Ia hanya pura-pura culun di depan Wonwoo untuk melancarkan rencananya. Pria populer seperti Wonwoo mungkin hanya akan memainkan perasaannya, atau mungkin malah menjadikan dirinya sebagai barang taruhan. Stop Kim Mingyu ! Sepertinya otakmu telah terkontaminasi dengan drama picisan yang kau lihat bersama noona dan umma-mu.

"Hei ! Kemarin aku melihat penampilanmu di kampus. Kau benar-benar telihat seperti orang idiot ."Ucap Jin Hee menggoda adiknya.

"Aku akan kembali normal setelah aku tahu perasaan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya padaku." Balas Mingyu.

"Ya Tuhan ! Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu itu sih ?! Wonwoo-mu itu benar-benar menggemaskan, aku tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya, dan kau lihat tadi saat kau memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai teman ? OMO ! Wajahnya memerah dan pipinya menggembung kau tahu ? bla bla bla ... "Celetuk Jin Hee.

Mingyu sebenarnya tak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang dibicarakan Jin Hee, ia sudah tak heran lagi kalau noona-nya ini memang sangat suka dengan sesuatu yang imut-imut seperti Wonwoo. Itu juga salah satu alasan Mingyu tak juga mengenalkan Wonwoo pada keluarganya. Sementara itu dibalik rak buku dimana Mingyu dan Jin Hee berada, seseorang menyeringai mendengar percakapan kakak beradik itu.

"Kalau memang seperti itu permainannya, aku akan mengikuti dengan senang hati Kim Mingyu !"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huhuy. Setelah lama banget ngga pernah nge-post ff, kali ini aku bawa ff chaptered. Yang jelas pair nya pasti MEANIE, aku nge fans banget sama mereka soalnya. Maafkan aku, aku belum sempet nerusin drabble series-nya malah sekarang nge-post ff baru lagi. Ff ini rencananya ngga aku buat panjang-panjang kok paling 5 chap selesai. Jadi aku butuh kritik dan saran kalian tentang tulisan aku ini. Aku juga berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah nge-review ff aku sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku sayang kalian.**

 **Akhir-akhir ini Meanie moment makin banyak yah. Waw, aku tereak-tereak gaje waktu mereka photoshoot berduaan buat salah satu majalah. WEHEW. Foto mereka feel-nya bener-bener oke. Ngge bisa berhenti senyum-senyum pas liat mereka berduaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, jangan lupa review ya. Biar aku makin semangat buat ff-nya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU, MR. NERD !**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan readers sekalian di** **chap sebelumnya. Iya** **, itu ff remake. Dulu saya buat dengan pair Chanbaek terus saya pikir itu cocok-cocok aja kalau diganti dengan pair Meanie. Ff itu juga belum pernah saya post dimanapun. Kemarin saking sibuknya saya, terpaksa saya minta tolong ke temen sesame Meanie shipper buat nge post itu ff. Tapi sebelumnya saya lupa bilang kalau ff itu blm di edit. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan saya janji kalau kejadian kemarin ngga akan terulang lagi. Saya minta maaf.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan ibunya yang mengajak makan malam. Langsung saja ia naik ke lantai atas dan masuk ke kamar. Ia tidak mengantuk sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia sedang marah dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Wonwoo membuka bajunya dan melemparnya asal-asalan ke arah kasur. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Bukan apa-apa ia hanya lelah berjalan kaki dari perpustakaan ke rumahnya belum lagi kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas. Ia mengusap keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. Wonwoo benci berkeringat ! Ia benci saat ia lengket, bau dan kusam. Tapi ajaibnya saat ini Wonwoo bahkan tak memperdulikan hal itu, pikirannya fokus pada seseorang. Kim (fucking) Mingyu.

Membayangkan wajah pria itu saja membuat Wonwoo kesal setengah mati ! Berani-beraninya si tampan Mingyu selingkuh di depan matanya. Otak iblis Wonwoo mulai bekerja saat ini. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan segunung rencana yang akan membuat Mingyu bertekuk lutut padanya. Jeon Wonwoo harus bisa menaklukan Kim Mingyu yang culun itu. Ah ani ! Mingyu tak lagi culun tapi tampan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk (kemarin juga buruk bagi Wonwoo) dalam hidup Wonwoo. Orang tuanya pergi ke Jeju tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, jadilah ia sarapan pagi ini sendirian. Sarapan ? Wonwoo bahkan belum memasukkan apapun ke perutnya sejak pagi. Ia tidak bisa memasak dan tidak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat kacau hari ini Wonwoo-yah." Celetuk Jihoon.

Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang terdampar, di kantin kampus yang sepi hanya ada ia dan Jihoon yang sedang mengasihani hidupnya yang malang ini. Wonwoo menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja kantin. Jihoon menatap kasihan pada Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda emo itu terlihat lemas pagi ini.

"Mau kupesankan sesuatu ?" tanya Jihoon.

"Bisakah aku pesan otaknya Kim Mingyu ?" gumam Wonwoo pelan.

"Kau ingin memesanku ?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Wonwoo terkejut langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Kim Mingyu. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian di perpustakaan kota kemarin. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencabik-cabik tubuh Mingyu itu.

"Oh, hai Mingyu !" sapa Jihoon.

"Hai Jihoon-ah." Jawab Mingyu sambil memasang senyuman di wajah tampannya.

Wonwoo kembali memandang Mingyu sengit. Seolah-olah ia bisa melelehkan Mingyu hanya dengan tatapannya. Entah apa lagi yang mampir dipikiran Mingyu, pemuda itu kembali ke penampilan normalnya. Kacamata bulat, sweater abu-abu dan ranselnya.

"Kim Mingyu !"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kemana suara itu berasal. Seorang yeoja yang mengaku namanya adalah Baek Jin Hee. Yeoja yang ia temui kemarin di perpustakaan sekaligus yeoja yang merusak kencan indahnya dengan Mingyu. Mau apalagi yeoja itu dengan kekasihnya ? Sementara Mingyu memandang jengah pada noona-nya. Bisakah ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Wonwoo tanpa diganggu siapapun ?

"Hey temani aku ke ..."

"Andwae !"

Belum sempat Jin Hee menyelesaikan ucapannya suara teriakan Wonwoo memotong perkataannya.

"Mingyu sudah janji denganku. Kita mau makan siang bersama sekarang iya kan, sayang ?"

Wonwoo sengaja menggelayuti lengan Mingyu dan memanggilnya sayang. Kepalanya bahkan ia sandarkan ke pundak Wonwoo, itu tidak masuk dalam daftar rencana Wonwoo sih tapi saat ia bangun dari duduknya tiba-tiba kepala terasa pusing. Jihoon yang ada di sebelahnya sempat berpikir ini akan menjadi gossip terbesar di angkatannya. Dimana lelaki culun bernama Kim Mingyu diperebutkan oleh Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Jin Hee. Sementara Mingyu memandang horror ke arah Wonwoo. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Wonwoo akan bersikap seperti ini. Well, apapun itu Mingyu tetap berada di pihak yang beruntung. Di peluk oleh Wonwoo. Kapan lagi ia bisa merasakan hal itu ?

"Jja ! Aku lapar, sayang. Kita makan bersama di restoran biasa, oke ?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Wonwoo. Pemuda emo itu segera menyeret Mingyu menjauh dari sana. Kemana saja asal jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jin Hee, bisa-bisa nanti Wonwoo kelepasan membotaki kepala Mingyu.

"Makan siang apanya ? Sekarang baru jam 10 pagi." Celetuk Jin Hee.

Akhirnya kedua pasangan kekasih itu sampai di dalam mobil Wonwoo.

Hening.

Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi pengemudi. Ia merasa kepalanya bertambah pusing. Terang saja sejak pagi ia belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutnya. Wonwoo yakin wajahnya pasti pucat sekarang.

"Bisa kau saja yang menyetir mobilnya ? Kepalaku pusing sekali, Mingyu-yah." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Wonwoo. Dan benar saja, wajah Wonwoo sudah pucat pasi. Seketika itu juga perasaan khawatir menguasai hati Mingyu. Ia menyesal mengapa ia tak menyadari kalau Wonwoo sakit dari tadi. Dengan segera ia keluar mobil dan membuka pintu mobil pengemudi. Ia menggendong Wonwoo dan membaringkan Wonwoo di kursi belakang.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Wonwoo-yah."

Posisi Mingyu masih berada di kursi belakang dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala Wonwoo. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat damai. Tadi kekasihnya itu bilang kalau kepalanya pusing jadi Mingyu berinisiatif untuk memijat pelan kepala Wonwoo. Belum ada semenit ia memijat kepala Wonwoo, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Mingyu kemudian menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Mingyu. Wonwoo membawa tangan Mingyu ke depan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut telapak tangan pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kim Mingyu dan kau harus percaya itu." gumam Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. Wonwoo memandang sekitar mencoba mengenali ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang. Omo ! Sepertinya ini bukan kamarnya. Bukan rumahnya juga. Lalu dimana ia sekarang. Dengan panik ia menyibak selimutnya dan mengecek tubuhnya. Wonwoo menghela nafas lega, pakaiannya masih lengkap dan tak ada bagian tubuh yang sepertinya terluka kecuali kepalanya yang sakit dan perutnya yang lapar.

Wonwoo kembali memandang sekitar. Well, meskipun ruangan ini bisa dibilang sangat mewah tapi tetap saja Wonwoo tak nyaman berada di dalamnya jadi ia putuskan untuk keluar darisana. Begitu keluar dari ruangan itu Wonwoo disuguhkan dengan pemandangan koridor yang panjang dan luas dengan berbagai lukisan yang berjejer rapi di dinding. Sampai di ujung koridor Wonwoo melihat sebuah tangga ke bawah, samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di lantai bawah. Dengan perlahan ia menuruni tangga, kepalanya masih agak pusing omong-omong.

Pertama kali menapakkan kakinya di lantai bawah Wonwoo melihat sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit lagi dan hatinya yang memanas. Disana, ia melihat Mingyu dan Jin Hee sedang bersenda gurau. Bahkan ia melihat dengan jelas lengan Mingyu yang tersampir di bahu Jin Hee.

Wonwoo berdehem, mencoba memberitahu bahwa ia ada disini. Dan itu berhasil, dibuktikan dengan Mingyu dan Jin Hee yang menghentikan candaan mereka dan memandang ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

Wonwoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu malah memandang tajam kekasihnya yang masih saja menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Jin Hee. Mingyu yang menyadari kemana tatapan tajam kekasihnya itu dengan canggung menurunkan lengannya dan agak menjauh dari Jin Hee.

"Kenapa kau disini ?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ini rumahku. Tentu saja aku disini Wonwoo-ssi." Jawab Jin Hee.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan berteriak,

"KALIAN TINGGAL BERSAMA ?!"

Ups.

Siap-siap saja Tuan Kim, sepertinya tak lama lagi kau akan menghadapi amukan dari Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah kau melihat Wonwoo ?"

Jihoon yang sedang membaca buku menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping mendapati Hong Jisoo sedang menatapnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku ?" tanya Jihoon balik.

Duh.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya aku bertanya pada siapa lagi ? Pada rambut permenmu ?!" sahut Jisoo kesal.

"Hei ! Ini rambut kesayanganku tahu !"

Dan Jihoon ternyata lebih kesal dibanding dengan Jisoo. Hell, ini adalah rambut kesayangannya. Untuk mendapatkan warna rambut seperti ini ia rela berdiam diri di salon selama empat jam.

"Oke, cukup ! Aku hanya bertanya, kau melihat Wonwoo tidak ?" tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Ani. Aku tak melihatnya. Aku hanya lihat ia pergi dengan Mingyu tadi." Jawab Jihoon.

"Itu namanya kau melihatnya, dasar pendek !" geram Jisoo.

"Yah ! Aku ini imut bukan pendek, dasar sialan !" teriak Jisoo.

Sementara Jisoo sudah pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang mengomel tak jelas itu. Sialan ! Ia harus bertemu dengan Wonwoo sekarang juga.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan aku readers sekalian karena banyaknya typo di chap kemaren. Itu benar-benar murni kesalahan aku. Aku juga mau berterima kasih buat yang udah mengoreksi kesalahan aku. Aku terima kritik kalian dengan terbuka. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah mau review ff aku ini di chap kemarin. Kalian semua hebat, aku sayang kalian deh pokoknya.**

 **Huhuy. Di chap ini mungkin belum di terangin dengan jelas siapa yang nguping si Mingyu sama Jin Hee waktu di perpustakaan. Tapi yang jelas itu bukan Wonwoo, tenang aja nanti seiring berjalannya cerita bakalan jelas kok siapa yang nguping. Di chap ini sebenernya point-nya itu waktu Wonwoo bilang kalau dia bener-bener cinta sama Mingyu. Ululu romantis pisan si abang Wonwoo ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, jangan lupa review yaa...**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello guys ! Masih inget aku ? Ngehehe, setelah hiatus selama berbulan-bulan, nyoba buat berenti nulis ff karena kesibukan akademik yang ngga bisa ditinggal gitu aja, I'M BACK ! YUHUHUUUUU... Aku pengen upload ff meanie lagi tapi bingung kudu gimana, menurut kalian mending aku lanjutin series nya (karena emang ini series belom tamat dan lanjutannya udah ada) atau aku lanjut ff ini atau aku buat ff baru lagi ? Butuh banget saran kalian, help me please...


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU MR. NERD !**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas. Ia melihat Hong Jisoo menghampirinya dengan nafas yang tak berturan. Sahabatnya ini tidak bisakah berhenti mengusiknya barang sehari saja ? Wonwoo hari ini benar-benar ingin sendirian.

"Yah ! Kemarin aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kau ..."

"Stop ! Kalau kau hanya ingin mengomeliku, PERGI SAJA SANA !"

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak ingin memarahi Jisoo. Ia hanya butuh pelampiasan kekesalannya. Kemarin ia langsung kabur dari rumah Mingyu setelah mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu dan Jin Hee tinggal dalam satu rumah. Hell, kekasihmu tinggal dengan orang lain dan kau sendiri tak tahu ? Itu cukup menguras emosi Wonwoo hingga ia menghabiskan lima porsi jjajangmyeon di malam harinya. Itu juga karena dia lapar sebenarnya dari siang kan dia belum makan.

"Kau sedang pms atau apa ?" gumam Jisoo pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku bukan perempuan, bodoh !" cetus Wonwoo tak terima.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku ? Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ajak Jisoo.

"Aku tidak lapar, katakan saja sekarang Hong."

Sekali judes tetap saja judes. Mau bagaimanapun tak akan pernah berubah.

"Hamburger ?" Jisoo kembali menawar

"Tidak tahukah kau aku sedang malas ?" ucap Wonwoo malas.

"Hamburger jumbo dengan triple chesse, aku yang traktir !" ucap Jisoo dengan penuh semangat.

"Belikan aku tokonya, aku akan makan siang denganmu." Balas Wonwoo.

Jisoo mendengus kesal, "Kalau begitu kau harus jadi istriku, maka aku akan membelikan tokonya untukmu."

"AKU LELAKI ! JANGAN SEBUT AKU ISTRI !" teriak Wonwoo keras.

Sontak semua orang yang sedang berada disekitarnya menengok ke arah mereka. Belum lagi Wonwoo memang sedang berada di tempat yang ramai, taman kampus. Dan teriakannya menggema keras disana, hampir setengah mahasiswa yang ada disana menengok ke arahnya.

"Wonwoo akan makan siang denganku, Jisoo-ssi."

Sebuah suara husky muncul dari balik punggung Wonwoo menyentak pemuda emo itu. ia menengok ke sampingnya dan muncullah wajah yang saat ini ia hindari. Kim Mingyu. Seperti biasa dengan kacamata bulat yang membingkai matanya dan sweater hitam. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya dan kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingin makan siang dengan siapapun, Mingyu-ssi." Tolak Wonwoo.

Well, bagaimanapun Wonwoo masih tidak terima tentang masalah mereka kemarin. Demi tuhan, bagaimana kekasihnya bisa tinggal berdua dengan wanita lain dan ia tak tahu. Bahkan Mingyu mengenalkan dirirnya pada Jin (fucking) Hee sebagai temannya. TEMANNYA. Padahal kan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Tadinya Mingyu sama sekali tak ada rencana mengajak Wonwoo makan siang karena seharusnya sekarang ia ada kelas, tapi di koridor kampus tadi ia melihat Wonwoo sedang berduaan dengan Hong Jisoo. Tentu saja Mingyu marah. Mana boleh Wonwoo-nya berduaan dengan orang lain seperti itu. Mingyu cemburu. Tapi pemuda itu tak ingin mengakuinya, gengsi katanya. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang ia hampiri saja Wonwoo dan Jisoo yang ternyata Jisoo sedang mengajak Wonwoo makan siang tapi sayanganya pemuda emo itu menolak. Bolehkah Mingyu bahagia karena itu ? Padahal ajakannya juga di tolak oleh Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu makan siang denganku saja ya ?" bujuk Jisoo.

"Ani ! Wonwoo makan siang denganku."

Rupanya keduanya masih berusaha mengajak Wonwoo makan siang. Wonwoo sih senang-senang saja saat kedua pangeran kampus ini rebutan makan siang dengannya, lumayan lah numpang tenar apalagi sekarang mereka sedang ada di taman kampus. Ehe. Tapi masalahnya kan ia sedang marah dengan Mingyu dan jujur saja ia canggung dengan Jisoo karena ia sendiri bingung siapa nantinya yang akan jadi top dan bottom di hubungan mereka. Jisoo kadang-kadang membingungkan.

"Tapi tadi Wonwoo bilang ia tak mau makan siang denganmu, kan ?!" protes Jisoo.

"Siapa bilang ?! Wonwoo mau kok, tapi karena kau disini jadi ia malu mengatakan iya." Sahut Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendesah malas. Wonwoo lelah. Wonwoo lapar. Wonwoo jadi ingin memakan dua cogan di depannya. Tapi nanti Wonwoo jadi kanibal. Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu, ia melihat makhluk pendek di seberang taman. Pertama Wonwoo kira itu murid SD nyasar di kampus tapi ia perhatikan lagi makhluk itu berambut pink. Mana ada anak SD rambutnya warna pink.

Wonwoo sontak berteriak saat mengenali makhluk itu, "Jihoon-ah !"

Tanpa menghiraukan dua cogan yang masih saja berdebat, ia menghampiri Jihoon dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Makan siang yuk." Ajak Wonwoo.

Sementara Mingyu dan Jisoo hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh di tengah-tengah taman kampus. Untung ganteng kalian tuh. ehe

.

.

Setelah makan siang dengan Jihoon sejam yang lalu, tentu saja Wonwoo yang bayar karena Jihoon sebenarnya tidak mau, Wonwoo sekarang sedang ada di perpustakaan. Tadinya ia ingin pulang tapi sejam lagi Wonwoo ada kelas. Jadi nanggung kalau Wonwoo pulang, lumayan irit ongkos bolak-balik. Dari kampus ke rumahnya emang lumayan jauh, jadi tiap hari dia naik busway. Sebenernya Wonwoo itu males banget naik busway, kenapa ? Karena pasti ada aja om-om mesum yang curi-curi pandang ke dia. Wonwoo tau Wonwoo tuh imut, seksi tapi Wonwoo tuh ngga bisa diginiin. ehe

Biasanya sih tiap hari Mingyu yang selalu anter jemput Wonwoo, Mingyu itu bagaikan ojek bagi Wonwoo. Kemana aja Mingyu pasti yang nganterin, tapi ya Mingyu ngga minta bayaran lah. Inget Mingyu, jadi bikin hati Wonwoo makin sebel sama Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke novel yang sedang ia baca, tapi tiba-tiba kursi di sebelahnya ditarik kebelakang, sontak Wonwoo menoleh ke sampingnya. Panjang umur emang. Baru aja di pikirin sama Wonwoo, Mingyu udah nangkring aja di sebelahnya sambil menenteng buku.

"Won ?" panggil Mingyu.

"..."

Karena merasa tidak panggilannya tidak di jawab, ia kembali memanggil Wonwoo, "Wonwoo-yah."

"Hm."

Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar sahutan Wonwoo, tidak biasanya Wonwoo se-judes ini. Biasanya malah Wonwoo yang minta perhatian, minta belaian (?) sama Mingyu.

"Kamu kenapa sih ?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ngga papa."

Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo rasanya Mingyu ingin pura-pura mati saja. Mingyu berpikir mungkin ia berbuat salah atau ia berkata yang menyinggung perasaan Wonwoo tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi Mingyu tak menemukan kesalahannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Mungkin Wonwoo sedang pms, pikir Mingyu. Tapi lama-lama diam seperti ini membuat Mingyu merasa risih.

"Wonwoo-yah, nanti mau pulang bareng ?" tanya Mingyu. Suaranya di buat sehalus mungkin takut Wonwoo balik mengomel.

"Emang biasanya gitu kan ?" jawab Wonwoo judes. Mingyu jadi pengen nangis kan.

"Kok tadi pagi kamu berangkat pake busway ? Padahal aku nungguin kamu di depan rumah." Jawab Mingyu.

"Lagi pengen aja."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Macam jawaban ujian.

"Won, aku salah ya ? Kok kamu jadi judes gitu ? Terus kemarin kenapa kamu langsung pergi gitu aja ?"

Jujur Mingyu bingung dengan sikap Wonwoo kemarin di rumahnya, begitu Wonwoo tahu ia tinggal berdua dengan Jin Hee, pemuda emo itu langsung angkat kaki dari rumahnya. Mingyu bahkan tak sempat mengejar Wonwoo.

"Pikir aja sendiri !" ketus Wonwoo.

"Won, kamu marah kalau aku tinggal sana Jin Hee ? Jangan kekanakan deh. Lagian itu kan cuma Jin Hee." Jawab Mingyu mulai kesal.

Wonwoo yang mendengar perkataan Mingyu sontak merasa sakit hati.

"Jadi kamu bilang aku kekanakan ?! Cuma Jin Hee kamu bilang ?! Jadi kamu mau nambah cewek lagi buat tinggal serumah sama kamu, gitu ?!"

Wonwoo memekik marah. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dimana ia sekarang. Yang jelas Mingyu sudah keterlaluan, pemuda tampan itu melukai perasaannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Mingyu. Sementara pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia tak mencoba mengejar Wonwoo, membiarkan pemuda emo itu pergi dengan kekecewaannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Chap 3 is done ! Jadi gimana, guys ? Mengecewakankah ? Aku juga ngga ngerti kenapa ceritanya jadi gini. Tapi ya dinikmati aja lah ya. Aku lagi pengen buat sesi tanya jawab nih sama kalian. Kalian bebas nanyain apa aja ke chara yang ada di ff ini atau malah kalian tanya ke aku gituu. Boleh tanya ke Wonwoo, tanya ke Mingyu, tanya ke Jin Hee atau tanya ke Jihoon, tanya ke anak sebong juga boleh walaupun ngga semua anak sebong ada di ff ini tapi ntar aku usahain ada. Buat pertanyaan se gokil mungkin ya, kalo pertanyaannya banyak, ntar aku update cepet. ehe**

 **Review ya guys ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU, MR. NERD !**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Mingyu, bodoh ! Kau belum menjelaskan padanya ?!" pekik Jin Hee histeris.

Sementara yang diteriaki menutup telinganya, mendengar suara lengkingan Jin Hee terlalu lama bisa membuat telinganya dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Yah ! Noona pikir mudah menjelaskan pada Wonwoo yang sedang merajuk seperti itu ? Aku bisa-bisa mati dicekik kalau lama-lama berada di dekatnya." Ucap Mingyu.

Jujur saja Mingyu sendiri merasa frustasi karena Wonwoo menjauhinya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Mingyu tidak bodoh untuk tahu kalau Wonwoo marah padanya karena tahu Jin Hee tinggal di rumahnya. Tapi ini semua hanyalah salah paham. Jin Hee itu sepupu Mingyu. Kim Jin Hee yang dengan iseng memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Baek Jin Hee pada Wonwoo saat di perpustakaan kota. Itu semua adalah rencana (busuk) Jin Hee, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Mingyu. Sepupu sialan itu tak percaya kalau Mingyu punya pacar, apalagi semanis Wonwoo. Jadi Jin Hee ingin menguji kesetiaan Wonwoo pada Mingyu dengan cara yang bisa kalian baca di chapter satu. XD

"Lagian apa sih yang ada dipikiranmu itu di perpus ?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau sepupuku ?! Kalau kemarin kau bilang kan masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini ?! DASAR MENYEBALKAN !" teriak Mingyu frustasi.

Jin Hee yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, "Dasar ! Sudah culun, bodoh lagi, untung ganteng kamutu." Gumam Jin Hee.

.

.

Wonwoo sekarang hanya bisa diam di kamarnya. Ibunya pergi ke Busan selama seminggu ke depan dan Ayahnya pasti akan lembur lagi malam ini. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu Wonwoo tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya tetapi ia tak kunjung bisa tidur. Padahal sekarang sudah memasuki waktu tidur cantiknya. Wonwoo menghela nafas lelah. Daripada ia terus-terusan diam dikamarnya, lebih baik ia ajak saja Jihoon main ke rumahnya, atau mungkin Mingyu ? Mengingat Mingyu, ia jadi kepikiran apa yang dilakukan Mingyu dan Jin Hee berduaan di rumah Mingyu ? Mingyu tidak mungkin akan macam-macam kan ? Mingyu masih berstatus pacarnya, kan ?

Wonwoo menggigiti telunjuk lentiknya dengan gelisah. Pikiran negatif tentang Mingyu memenuhi pikirannya. Wonwoo dengan gerakan cepat mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol panggilan cepat nomor satu miliknya. Tentu saja itu Mingyu. Wonwoo menunggu dengan perasaan cemas, panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab oleh Mingyu. Bagaimana kalau Mingyu benar macam-macam dengan Jin Hee. Wonwoo saja yang berstatus pacar Mingyu saja tidak pernah di apa-apain (naena:re) sama Mingyu.

.

.

Disisi lain, Mingyu dan Jin Hee sedang sibuk menonton acara televisi. Tidak juga sih, hanya Jin Hee yang terlihat fokus pada tayangan di televisi, sementara Mingyu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang Mingyu lakukan tapi sejak setengah jam yang lalu matanya tak lepas dari ponselnya. Sesekali terdengar suara kunyahan kripik kentang dari mulut keduanya.

"Yah Ming, aku kesal dengan laki-laki itu, bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan pacarnya demi orang lain yang lebih kaya ?" ucap Jin Hee mengomentari drama yang ia lihat.

"Hmm.. Dia memang cantik, kulitnya mulus, hidungnya mancung, dan langsing." Jawab Mingyu sama sekali tak nyambung.

Kemudian hening.

Jin Hee agak mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Mingyu yang tak nyambung. Tapi ia tak pedulikan lagi karena sibuk dengan drama dan kripik kentang di pangkuannya.

"Tapi aku juga merasa kalau si pacarnya itu mencintai si dokter tampan itu. Gadis itu beruntung sekali karena di kelilingi laki-laki tampan di hidupnya." Ucap Jin Hee lagi.

"Tapi kenapa ia tak juga menghubungiku ? Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku ? Tapi aku kan sudah usaha untuk menjelaskan." Jawab Mingyu lagi.

Mingyu menatap malas sepupunya yang terlihat seperti orang yang divonis mati besok. Menggenaskan. Dan itu semua hanya karena cinta. Cinta. Klise kan ?

"Ck ! Temui dia ! Minta maaf dan jelaskan padanya ! Kalau dia berontak, setubuhi saja." Jawab Jin Hee asal.

"Yah ! Aku bukan pacar yang kasar ya ? Bagaimana bisa aku memaksa Wonwoo ? Bisa-bisa nanti ia terluka. Kalau dia terluka kan aku juga akan terluka." Ucap Mingyu dengan wajah sendunya.

"ALAY !"

Drttt... drtttt ...

"OMO ! OMO ! Wonwoo menelponku Jin Hee-yah !" pekik Mingyu kaget.

"Ya dijawab bodoh !"

Tidak ada untungnya memang punya sepupu bodoh seperti Mingyu. Kecuali bisa ia pamerkan pada teman-temannya yang jomblo kalau ia punya sepupu tampan. Hehehe

 _"_ _Mingyu-yah aku ingin greentea dan red velvet."_

"Hah ?!" Mingyu seketika gagal paham. Wonwoo salah sambung atau bagaimana. Apa Wonwoo kira, nomor Mingyu ini nomor restoran delivery order ?

 _"_ _Kutunggu dikamar."_

"Wonwoo-yah, aku minta ma-"

 _"_ _Langsung masuk saja, tidak ada orang dirumah."_

Mata Mingyu langsung berbinar cerah mendengar Wonwoo di rumah sendirian. Jika digambarkan mungkin ada bling-bling bersinar di sekitar matanya. Pikiran Mingyu mulai berkelana membayangkan ia dan Wonwoo berduaan di kamar. Kemudian mereka peluk-pelukkan. Terus sayang-sayangan. Terus, terus, terus sampai pikiran Mingyu nanti ia punya anak dengan Wonwoo.

"Oke. Tunggu aku ya."

 _"_ _Hmm._

 _Hati-hati di jalan ya, sayang."_

Duuuhhhh ... Mingyu tuh ngga bisa diginiin Won. Dialusin dikit langsung meleleh dia tuh.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Cihuy ! Chap empaatt meeeennn ! Lama banget ya aku ngga apdet ff. Hohoho. Kangen juga ternyata. So gimana guys pendapat kalian tentang ff ini ? Comment comment comment ! thanks buat kemaren yang udah ikutan sesi tanya jawab di chap 3. Aku bakal jawab semua pertanyaan kalian. Dan jangan lupa aku juga masih mau ngadain sesi tanya jawab buat chap ini. Bebas-bebaslah kalian mengajukan pertanyaan.**

 **.**

 **Q :** **Orang yg curi dengar perbuatan mingyu & jinhee adalah jisookan?**

 **A : emmm ... iya.. eh engga.. eh iya ding... ih bukan kok... iya atau engga ya ?**

 **.**

 **Q :** **Kok gaya bahasa chap yg ini agak beda ama chap2 sebelumnya ya?**

 **A : Iyaaa, tadinya aku mau pake bahasa yang rada santai gituu tapi masih rada dagu, aneh ngga menurut kalian ? kalau kalian minta bahasa yang lebih baku ya okelah aku turutin deh. Apa sih yang ngga buat kalian :***

 **.**

 **Q :** **won kamu mau ga ninggalin mingyu buat gue?**

 **A : Karena Mingyu lebih seksi, lebih hawt, dan lebih 'besar' dibanding kamuu.**

 **.**

 **Q :** **ming mau ga ngasih wonu ke gue?**

 **A : Wonu-nya udah nempel erat sama gue duluan –kmg**

 **.**

 **Q :** **jisoo mau ga jadi simpenan gue seandainya gue jadi sama mingyu wonu?**

 **A : Bertobatlah wahai manusia. Sesungguhnya tidak ada kata telat untuk betobat –hjs**

 **.**

 **Q :** **jihoon boleh ga gue karungin buat komsumsi pribadi?**

 **A : Ih siapa ya ngga kenal ! Main karung-karungin segala ! Lo kira gue lelaki karungan ?! –ljh**

 **.**

 **Q :** **jinhee boleh ga kita tukeran posisi lo jadi gue gue jadi lo? biar gue bisa tinggal sma wonu**

 **A : Ngga ah, wonu ngga mau tinggal sama rakjel. XD**

 **.**

 **Q :** **junn prince gue kok ga muncul? /dia masih dikamar gue mknya ga muncul BHAKS/**

 **A : Sejujurnya Jun itu adalah suami ke tiga gue, nak.**

 **.**

 **Q :** **dan thor... boleh ga cast disini buat gue semua** **?**

 **A : Sok atuh. Tapi kudu siap-siap dirajam carat.**

 **.**

 **Q :** **Wonwo** **o** **anak orang kaya atau biasa aja ?**

 **A : B aja lah ya. Soalnya yang kaya itu Jisoo.**

 **.**

 **Q :** **Mingyu itu berarti emg dh berpenampilan culun dari awal apa cuma pas wonu deketin dia aja ?**

 **A : dulunya Mingyu itu ngga culun, tapi pas masuk kuliah dia berubah culun gitu. Mau cari pacar yan tulus katanya.**

 **.**

 **Q :** **Kenapa Mingyu gacoba jelasin ke Wonwoo kalo Jin Hee itu kakanya Mingyu?**

 **A : Ntar kalo Mingyu jelasin ini konflik bakalan cepet kelar dong. Jangan atuhlaa. Biar greget.**

 **.**

 **Q :** **Heh ming otak lu dipake kagak sih?**

 **A : Ehhh... cans dan gans jangan ngomong kasar gitu ah.**

 **.**

 **Q :** **Kapan chap nya ada bagian Wonwoo bikin Mingyu cemburu ? Paling kagak sampai Mingyu marah sama Wonwoo terus nganuin Wonwoo, gitu?**

 **A : Kapan ya ? Ih kamu suka Mingyu yang main kasar gitu ya ? Sama dong aku juga suka. XD**


End file.
